Welcome to Hell
by Vinh S-030
Summary: Was originally written by Legion3257 but sent to me as he felt it was going in the wrong direction. More details were added as well a many revisions. Follow Master Chief, a group of ODSTs and a team of Spec-Op Elites along with their fleet of ships through hell and back in a land where they do not belong.


Chapter 1 Prequel

Location: UNSC Infinity, S Deck

Chief was looking out the port side window looking down on Earth in a deep thought.  
"Chief the captain wants to see you." Cortana said on the Radio in his Room  
"Inform the Captain that I'm on my way," Chief said in his usual rough voice.  
As chief was walking out his room Cortana said in a humorous yet sad fashion,  
"Looks like we're about to go back to work John…"  
"It'll be... a nice change of pace…" chief mumbled and walked out.

Location: UNSC Infinity, Bridge

The Chief walked up to and saluted the Captain.  
"Sir you wanted to see me?"  
Captain Lasky turned around and returned the salute.  
"Good to see you Master Chief."  
As Lasky said that, his Navigation officer past a data-pad to the captain and saluted.  
"Here is your reports sir!"  
"Thank you soldier, report back to your post," He said gingerly with a small smile upon seeing the new generation starting to take a larger role.  
The Officer came to attention and went back to her duties.  
"Spartan, I need you to head to The UNSC Keys and assist with recon of a partially constructed Forerunner shield world known to us as Adamite-2.  
As soon Cortana heard the name of the ship, she went into the Infinity database to look up what type of ship the Keys was.

"Chief the Keys is a Autumn class Heave Cruiser and is named after the late Captain Keyes," Cortana said with a hint of pride in her voice.  
Captain Lasky looking at Chief with sense of pride in his voice and eyes  
"Chief, The keys will have four more autumn class ships and ten Paris class frigates acting as escorts."  
The Master Chief was now slightly concerned about why there were so many ships for a simple recon run.  
"Cortana Upload yourself into the Keyes and I will meet you there."  
"Yes chief."  
Cortana was gone in a flash but Lasky had one last thing to say to chief.  
"Good luck chief. Knowing you, you won't need it but I wish you the best."  
Chief saluted and walked out of the bridge.

Location: Autumn class heavy cruiser Keys, bridge

Chief was on the bridge of the Keys speaking with the Captain and an ODST Sergeant. "Sir, I'm from the Infinity's Spartan Blue Team and I'll be your second sir."  
The captain, Captain Carpman nodded. "What is the rundown of our team Sergeant?"  
"We have three ODSTs and a team of Spec-Ops Elites sir."  
Chief tensed up a bit upon hearing of the Elites on board and lowered his hand a bit closer to his holster, "Who are these Elites?"  
Walking into the bridge was something made the entire bridge staff silent...  
"Why might you ask Spartan?"  
Chief was silent and the Sergeant looked up with fear in his eyes due to serving in the Great War and his hand inched close to his blade but before any action was taken, the captain made a comment.  
"Chief, Sergeant, welcome to the first official joint military operation between the Separatist and the UNSC forces."  
Chief and the Sgt was now lowered there guard but kept there vigilance...  
"Victor, can you bring up the Intel we have?"  
As the ships A.I got pulled up a hologram of the planet, Arbiter began a small speech.  
"There is a Loyalist stronghold in this sector but the reason why we have joined forces is simple...the world orbiting a black hole.  
Cortana was going over the data with Victor and noticed that the planet was drawing power from the black hole but for what purpose, that was unknown.  
"The fleet will strike the Loyalist ships that are there and clear away for your strike teams, Delta and Charlie," the captain said pointing out his battle plan.  
"Master Chief, I want you to find out what that thing is and deactivate at all cost."  
"Yes sir!" Master Chief said with a salute.

Location: Heavily Modified UNSC-Sep Phantom, Codenamed Blue Jay

Fire Team Delta had Davis, Hews, and Samson with the chief and SSgt Williams...Davis was a medic and used the DMR and SMG. Hews who was able to use the Battle Rifle Mk2 and was the team's Explosive expert and then we have Samson who was Delta teams Sniper and support.

Fire team Charlie had the Arbiter and also two other elites who were Special Forces and were of the former zealot class who were using heavy plasma weapons and energy swords.

The fleet dropped out of slipspace and the frigates began to open MAC Gun rounds on the ships as soon as they were visual. This was a good distraction for the Drop ships  
holding Charlie and Delta...  
"This is the Captain I want that ship out of my sky...fire at will!"

"Chief you are dropping into a dark zone with no Intel but we do have a hornet in the area with rocket support."  
Cortana said in her funny tone "At least they have rockets chief" as she said that the SSgt got his Rocket Launcher out "So do we," he said with a smirk.

The pilot was screaming at the crew " IN COMING ! " and the phantom was hit hard by a missile 1.5 miles away from the target  
"WERE GOING DOWN MAY DAY MAY DAY THIS IS PHANTOM DELTA 202 WE ARE GOING DOWN!" the chief quick reactions opened the pilot seat and opened the back door.

Before his crew could jump off the phantom, it crashed into the surface and Charlie phantom was in full retreat.  
"This is Charlie 203 we have taken to much damage and unable to reach the target"  
"Get to a safe distance and regroup at the target" Cortana said on the mic.

This was bad news for Delta Team they were half strength and no idea where they were and were without communication with the Fleet...

Location: Unfinished Forerunner Shield World, Adamite-2, surface

As chief went up the high rocks to see his terrain it was shocking to him and Cortana.  
"Chief, it's all sands and rocks," Cortana said and he looked up to see a very strange looking sky that seemed to change color every twelve to fourteen seconds.  
"We need to move!" The Master Chief said. "what kind of place is this…" He mumbled to himself.

Charlie team was in a warthog and was making good time with no contact at all...

Delta was within 100m of the target and they were in for a big surprise  
Davis and Samson said... "It looks like the teleporter back on Earth"

"Yea, except it was been powered by something different an odd looking building" Cortana commented.

Sgt yelled "Contact!" everyone faced him "Loyalist drop ship heading to a control tower!" Chief told the SSgt. "Take it out SSgt!" Before he could, the hornet attacked the drop ship and the drop ship and her side crew fired there assault rifles onto the Grunts guarding the tower's roof.

"This is Sierra-117 need pick ASAP" upon saying that, Charlie Team came around a corner in multiple ghosts.  
"What have we missed Spartan?" as the chief told the Elites of what happened in the last ten minutes, the Arbiter fired a flare to gain the Hornet's attention but with no response.  
Out of frustration, Samson fired a sniper round at the hornet and that got it attention.

The hornet landed and picked up Samson and the Chief and proceeded to the top of the tower to find two marines were waiting for them.  
"Sir, we attempted to enter the building and door locked itself." when Chief got to the door, the artifact began to do something.  
"Chief! We need to stop whatever is going on!" Cortana said with fright in her voice. He could not agree more and tried to smash the door but with no luck.  
"Chief we need to go!"  
The Captain's ships were been pulled into the portal and on the ground so was chief and his ground team...  
"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Davis yelled.  
They could not avoid what was bound to happen and were all pulled in.

Location: Unknown, Time: 23 minutes following the crash.

"This is ODST Davis. If anyone can hear me, please respond."  
Davis was lost and wondered if anybody else made it through the portal.  
"Please anybody respond! This is ODST Da-"  
"Davis please shut up you're giving me a headache.." Samson said with a bit of frustration in his voice.  
"Samson, what is your location?"  
"Davis, if I knew than I would tell you..."  
Davis looked around and so the same terrain as the same before he was sucked into the portal but the sky was now green.  
"Hey Samson, have you noticed anything different with the land?"  
"The sky is green and you are here...so I'm in hell."  
"Screw you…"  
Before the argument got any further a pelican flew overhead.  
"This is pelican Charlie 206 does anybody read me over."  
Davis and Samson radio in and they got some good news.  
"Pelican 206, boy, are we glad to hear from you."  
"We have Delta and Charlie on bored; only you and Samson were still MIA."  
As the pelican landed, Samson was running over the hill and Hews cracked a joke about it.  
"What is that thing coming over the hill? Is a monster?"  
Thank god Master Chief stopped him because he could not sing at all.  
"Hews!"

"Yes Sir?"

"You can sing when nobody else is about."

Pelicon206 took off into high orbit of the plant only to see the fleet in their front window.  
"At least the fleet made it but where is the black hole?" Cortana said.

"I don't know," the Sergeant said, "You're the AI."  
"Chief, this is the captain. You need to get Cortana over hear ASAP. Victor needs her assistance."  
"Yes sir."  
The pelican was beginning to pick up speed and the Davis and Samson was arguing about what happened.  
Davis commented, "Come on, we have been sent to another star system! Just look at the sun! It's green!" Samson pointed out but Davis had another argument to that comment.  
"Look at the stars around the world, it looks the same and the planet is same save for the missing tower." Samson commented.  
"So time travel?" Davis commented with curiosity in his voice.  
"Even if it was time travel, what could have happened to the black hole?"  
Both ODST turned to Cortana, "what do you think Ma'am?"  
"That's what I'm hoping to find out on the Keys."

The pelican landed on the Keys and Cortana went straight into the ships computer systems.  
"Chief, I'll see you soon."  
Chief turned to the ODST and Elites.  
"Everyone, you are dismissed. Arbiter, I'm going to the bridge. Feel free to come along."  
"I will see you there Spartan." The two of them left to get to their respective tasks.

Davis and Samson turned to each other and said, "FOOD TIME!" and both ran for the kitchen.  
Hews looked to the Elites and was going to start a chat but upon closer inspection, he noticed how tired they appeared and thought against it.

Around three hours later, Davis was in his room watching some video messages from his best friend which was also his girl friend.  
"Come home soon babe and please be save." She said this and smile before the message ended.  
Samson was leaning on the door.  
"Pretty hot Girl you got there boy."  
"Who you are calling boy you little shit?"  
"Looks who's talking, you're the one who got us in trouble for falling asleep DURING a firefight!"  
"Hey, I ended up winning that. What do you think would have happened if I didn't wake up?"  
"I warthog guess so but come on you were in the gunner seat of a warthog."

Before they could finish their conversation, Hews walked in.  
"Lads, get suited up, we're being deployed onto the plant with the egg heads"  
"Really, us again..?" Davis commented in frustration.  
"We just got back from that shit hole."  
"WE HAVE OUR ORDERS NOW MOVE!"

Cortana and Victor was talking on the bridge with the captain  
"Sir no response from Earth"  
"where the hell are we then? For three hours you two have been talking about it but we haven't we got anything to report!"  
"Sir the Nav-computer thinks we have not moved at all" victor said  
"where did that black hole gone then?" the captain said  
"Sir I'm sending a team to the tower and find out what it is."  
"Okay Cortana, but I want the Chief and the Spec-Ops on the ship."  
"Yes sir. I will send Delta team."  
"In the mean time, I want you two to focus on what happened."  
Both the A.I responded at the same time,  
"Yes Sir."

The chief was out of his armor and watching a recording of what happened and for the next 7 hours he rested.

Delta Team, with a few other UNSC marines, began scouting the tower.  
"I don't get is Hews there is nothing here."  
"That's what creeping me out… this place was filled with Loyalist and weapons…"  
Samson stopped as he noticed a body.  
"This guy has been here for a while judging by the looks of him."  
"What the hell is it?"  
"No idea but whatever killed him it was a long time ago."  
"Look at his armor, its green with a lot of bullet holes in it."  
Hews looked at him and said,  
"Let's Take the helmet off and let have a look at him then."  
So Samson and Davis moved to take the helmet off and when they did Hews look at the alien and so  
"It ain't human that for sure...ok let the egg heads know it's here and let's get a move on."

Location: Autumn Class heavy Cruiser: Keys, Bridge, deck 2.

The captain was still listening to Cortana and Victor.  
"So what have we got?"  
Cortana was the first to respond,  
"It's...not a time traveling device that what I gathered."  
"But what about you victor"  
"What I can gathered from the stats we had before, we were dragged into the portal that is nothing like the Earth portal."  
"So we are still we have nothing! I knew that without even having to think about it."  
The captain was now angry and frustrated.  
"Cortana, get yourself to surface and gather whatever information you can."  
"Yes sir."  
"And Victor, I want you to keep an eye on the radar and coms."

"Sir yes sir!" Victor proceeded to do as ordered.

Location: Autumn Class heavy cruiser Keys, Hangar

The Elites and the Arbiter were given orders to report to the hanger with the Chief so they could prep for heading down to the surface.  
"When are we going in?" the zealot asked.  
"It will be whenever the Spartan want."  
"Let's just hope were not jumping out."  
The other zealot began to laugh both out of nervousness and due to the fact that another Sanghelli was scared of an orbital drop.

It didn't take long for the Chief to arrive.  
"Get in a longsword."  
"Yes Spartan."

The team went on boarded the Longsword and began to take off.  
"Spartan, why take a longsword?"  
"It is faster than a pelican"  
"What are our Orders?"  
"We are to report the Delta team and Cortana. "  
"Is that it Spartan?"  
"Yes."  
The Zealots began to look out the window and noticed something that they had not yet seen on their adventures.  
"Why is the Sun Green?"  
"Why ask a stupid question?"  
"It is not stupid."  
"Get a grip," the Arbiter demanded  
"we will find out soon enough."

The rest of the trip was eerily silent.

Location: Tower landing bay, Adamite-2

*error*

System is 73% similar to Adamite-0

*recalculating*

Location: Tower landing bay, Argonite-1

"This place is a ruin…"  
"Indeed, it looks very old." The Arbiter responds with his overly deep voice.  
The two zealots began to move and Delta Team came out of the Shadows nearby.  
"It sure is good to see our big friendly Giants."  
Davis and Samson were now starting to get too friendly  
"Humans, what have you found?" one of the Spec-Ops Elites Asked the two ODSTs.  
Hews answered first in case the other two were distracted, "A dead alien and a lot of computers with forerunner writing on them."  
"We'll get you to the main room but it's a damn long walk."

Location: Forerunner control room, Adamite-2 *error* Argonite-1

The team makes it to the room and Cortana turned to Chief.  
"Welcome to the Forerunner's biggest mistake in the entirety of the Universe."  
"Why, what is it Cortana?"  
"You would never believe if I told you but we're in a new Universe."  
The Room became eerily silent, the Arbiter and his zealot could only help and wonder how that was even possible.

"The logs say that the forerunner tried to make an intergalactic portal to get from point A to B in seconds but it failed," Cortana said as if she was reading their mind.  
"And they came here?" asked the Chief.  
"When they got here, the notes in the terminals explained what had happened and so the Forerunners that had survived ordered the sentinels to build another Portal but they ran out of time."  
"What happened?"  
"They attempted to map the galaxy for resources but their scout teams were never heard from."  
"Ok, so how do we get back?"  
"They left a lot of data to work with and the blue print on the power sources so it _should_ be simple enough."  
"But how will we gather the resources we need?"  
"The logs we have here have a galactic map and several points of interest."  
"Such as..? "  
"When the forerunners were here, they found this Citadel and traveled there."  
"Is there anything else?"  
"No."  
"Get these details back to the Captain."  
"Alright Chief," She said, "and good luck John…" she whispered.

This is an edited version of "Mass Effect Halo Crossover" by Legion3257.

This is the first story that I've done. (This was written by Legion3257, heavily edited by me.)

He has full ownership of the story; I just edited it for grammar and added a few more names, corrected spelling mistakes, etc. Please check the original out on his profile to get a better picture.

I, like Legion, have read a more than a few stories in the Halo x Mass effect crossover section and many of them are extremely well written so I thought that I could help Legion start out as I am attempting to practice my writing skills as well.

Thank you for posting an amazing story Legion.

I am open to being a beta for many people if anyone is interested.


End file.
